


Cozy (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluffvember, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Modern Day AU!Kisame loves to see his girlfriend wearing his work shirts, lucky him, she loves wearing them.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame / OC, Hoshigaki Kisame / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Kudos: 9





	Cozy (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 5: Wearing the other’s Clothes

Salacia was a larger woman. Tall and curvy. So finding a man who was larger than her was a nice change of pace. Especially one who liked her and wasn’t looking for a more petite woman. But Kisame liked her. 

Kisame has been a bouncer at a club she went to one night that she had been entranced by. Exceptionally tall, blue skinned, yellow eyes, and not to mention those shark like teeth. He was intimidating. Perfect for a bouncer, and perfect for her fantasies. She never expected to see him again, she wasn’t a club girl really. 

Then they ran into each other in the basement laundry room of her apartment building. Apparently his too. She felt so shy because she was folding her delicates when he walked in. But he wasn’t creepy about it. They began to chat and talked until both of their laundry was done. And they left with an exchange of numbers and a promise to hang out sometime. 

That was over a year ago. And now she was living in his apartment with him. Her lease was up first so they moved into his. She was so happy to have him in her life. Kisame was the perfect man to her.

One morning she woke up first as usual. Being a bouncer was his weekend job. He was a security guard at an office building during the week. She grabbed a shirt off the floor and slid it on over her half naked form. It was one of his work button ups, but she didn’t bother to button it. It hung over her body loosely and comfortably. Very rarely did clothing fit her like this. So it had become a habit to toss one of his shirts on every morning rather than her robe. Since she only slept in her panties anymore. 

She walked into the kitchen and began to brew the coffee. She worked at a small bookstore. And loved her job. Even when she had to open. She was humming as she prepared their mugs of coffee just how they each took it. 

She jumped a bit when she felt some large hands splay over her hips. 

“I gotta say, I will never get tired of seeing you in my shirts, baby.” Kisame purred in her ear and kissed the back of her neck. 

She giggled and turned around handing him his coffee. “They’re comfy so sue me.” She teased. 

“They look better on you than they do on me.” He said with a laugh and kissed her nose.

She giggled. She loved these mornings with him.


End file.
